A purple pair of jeans costs $$3$, and a popular yellow tie costs $5$ times as much. How much does the yellow tie cost?
The cost of the yellow tie is a multiple of the cost of the purple pair of jeans, so find the product. The product is $5 \times $3$ $5 \times $3 = $15$ The yellow tie costs $$15$.